justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Favorite Girl
"Favorite Girl" is a song by Canadian recording artist, Justin Bieber. The song was written and produced by D'Mile, and Antea Birchett, Anesha Birchett, and Delisha Thomas also receive writing credits. Bieber first debuted the acoustic version of his song in his official YouTube account after American country pop singer Taylor Swift used Bieber's single "One Time" as background music in one of her video tour diaries. The song was later released exclusively to iTunes as the second promotional single from his debut studio release, My World on November 4, 2009. The song is mid-tempo, and merges teen pop and R&B elements. The song debuted at number twelve and twenty-six, in Canada and the United States, respectively. It also charted at number ninety-two Australia, and at numbers seventy-six and twenty-seven in the United Kingdom, and the UK R&B chart, respectively Bieber performed the song on several occasions, most of them being the acoustic version of the song, including as a supporting act on Swift's Fearless Tour. Background In August 2009, country pop singer Taylor Swift used Bieber's "One Time" as background music and music that she and her friends were dancing to in a tour video diary that she posted on her official YouTube account. In response to Swift using his song, Bieber posted an acoustic rendition of the then never-before heard "Favorite Girl" on his YouTube. When asked about his learning of Swift using his song, Bieber stated, "It was really funny because I heard about it from a fan. I watched it and it was hilarious!" Bieber and Swift then met in person at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards, and she later invited him to be a special guest on her Fearless Tour when she returned to the United Kingdom. The song was written by Dernst "D'Mile" Emile II, Antea Birchett, Anesha Birchet, and Delisha Thomas. Emile also has production credits. The song was recorded by Blake Eisemen at Icon Studios in Atlanta, Georgia, where Bieber's career is based. Mixing was done by Dave Pensado and Jaycen-Joshua Fowler, at Larrabee Studios in North Hollywood, California. The song became a popular trending topic on Twitter on the day of its release. "Favorite Girl" be is a teen-pop song, which integrates characteristics of R&B music. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Universal Music Publihsing, Ltd., "Favorite Girl" is set in common time, and has a moderate tempo of 88 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of E minor with Bieber's vocals spanning from the low-note of G3 to the high-note of B4. The song follows in the chord progression of C–Em–G Chart performance The song had hot shot debuts and limited stays on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and Canadian Hot 100 due to the single being released via iTunes only. It debuted in the U.S. at number twenty-six on the week ending November 21, 2009, and remained on the chart for two weeks. The same week it debuted at number fifteen in Canada, remaining on the chart for two weeks. The song returned to the Canadian Hot 100 at number ninety-nine on the week ending January 9, 2009. In 2010, the chart also appeared on the UK Singles Chart at seventy-six, and on the UK R&B Chart. Performances Most Bieber performances of the song are of the acoustic rendition. Bieber originally performed the song for the first time, acoustically, when he appeared for a second time on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 3, 2009, the same day the song was released to iTunes. Regarding the performance, MTV News praised the song as a "funky, groovy, swaggerific jam". Bieber performed the song on the Fearless Tour, during Winter 2009 while performing at radio station-hosted Jingle Ball concerts, and during a live session with MTV, in which he was named MTV's Artist of the Week. During the live session with MTV, he performed the song while playing the keyboard. In a review of his acoustic performance of the song at Z100's 2009 Jingle Ball, Jon Caramanica of The New York Times called it his best performance of the night. Charts Lyrics I always knew you were the best The coolest girl I know So prettier than all the rest The star of my show So many times I wished You'd be the one for me But never knew it'd get like this Girl, what you do to me You're who I'm thinkin' of Girl, you ain't my runner up And no matter what You're always number one My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl You're used to goin' out your way To impress these Mr. Wrongs But you can be yourself with me I'll take you as you are I know they said believe in love It's a dream that can't be real So girl let's write a fairytale And show 'em how we feel You're who I'm thinkin' of Girl you ain't my runner up And no matter what You're always number one My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl Baby it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl You take my breath away With everything you say I just wanna be with you My baby, my baby, oh My miss don't play no games Treat you no other way Than you deserve 'Cause you're the girl of my dreams My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you You're my favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite) Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl) Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite, my favorite) (My favorite girl, my favorite girl) Favorite girl Audio Category:SongsCategory:My World songsCategory:My World Tour songsCategory:Believe Tour songs